Evathia Fitzroy
Evathia Madeleine Fitzroy is among the most distinguishable Victors' Kids, albeit legally illegitimate. She is the eldest triplet daughter of Ian Bezenschin and Olivie Field. tbc Personality tbc Appearance tbc Relationships tbc Before New Discoveries Much of her backstory can be traced to a post---entailing a series of allegations about Evathia and her siblings---written by the Gossiper during New Discoveries. The post is as follows: "Heard some stuff about Olivie... an affair?" "Ah, yes. If anyone's looking for some good old nostalgia...who remembers the national heartbreak when such a happy-seeming, famous victor couple had the misfortune of a miscarriage? Olivie's stomach WAS pretty fucking huge. That's because she was carrying three healthy, living triplets. Olivie claimed the C-section went wrong in a Capitol hospital, and the baby came out abnormally huge, deformed, and dead, all that shit....I'm here to tell you that's bullshit. What came out were those very same three healthy, very-much-alive triplets. What happened to them, you might ask? That's a story in itself: Evathia, Juliet, and Hawke Fitzroy---born in that order---were left, as infants, to writhe in some Capitol orphanage. They lived pretty decently for Capitol bastards in an orphanage, fed well and sheltered, keeping to themselves for the most part amid the sea of other bastards and orphans. That is, until the shelter closed down. It closed down due to some serious shit involving the woman running the place. The story goes that someone started a malicious rumor that she'd been present at a small Capitol protest, and...well...Snow and his men never take kindly to differing opinions. The second the rumor met the ears of Capitol officials, they sought to kill and destroy the woman and those inhabiting her small orphanage. The triplets were eleven. It was mainly thanks to Hawke that the three made it out alive, in the midst of that madness. The building burned to the ground, and around them other kids were screaming as they were shot dead, one by one. Hawke led his siblings to the air vent, the one which he so often used as shortcuts to get places throughout the building, and together the three crawled through and from there escaped to safety. After that, they were on their own, fending for themselves. However, two months later, a Capitol couple who claimed to take pity on them allowed them into their residence, and for a brief time all seemed okay. But that was when the husband, a man in his late twenties, lost his job. An economic crisis hit the small family, and let's just say, three extra mouths to feed wasn't helping them at all. The husband suggested they just throw out the kids and save themselves a great deal of money, but the wife had a better idea. She announced to the three eleven-year-olds that not only they must pay for their own food and clothing from now on, but that they must find a way to pay them a considerable amount of money by the beginning of each new month, if they want to remain in the family's shelter. The kids scrambled to find jobs, to no avail. They resorted to stealing and subterfuge to acquire enough money for the first deadline, only barely coughing up enough money. Soon after, the husband found Evathia hugging her knees, alone in her room, desolation in her eyes. It was then he approached her, gaze softened. And that was when he decided to get Evathia a job... He led the young girl, only twelve years of age, to an isolated, perpetually-darkened building, where surrounding her were women at least twice her age shed of any clothing. They were approached by a stern-looking woman, whose protruding chest implants were just level to Evathia's face, threatening to crash themselves into and strangle her as the woman loomed down over the child, scrutinizing her without a shred of emotion. "Yes, she'll do. Some of the men here like them young anyway, and that pretty face'll bring in the big cash," the woman spoke, an unsettling grin drawing on her dark-coated lips. Evathia was put to work right away, as the woman snapped her fingers and a group of women grabbed the girl's arms. She wanted to wail, cry out that the man who brought her here had made a mistake, but his back had already turned, and within an instant he was gone. The women dragged her to a vanity, where they proceeded to smear poorly-done cheap lipstick on the little girl and strip her of her clothes. Such were replaced with tight, crimson lingerie, garments no one of as few years as Evathia should ever have donned. Before she was set to go, she was faced once more with the raven-haired, intimidating woman, whom she would soon come to address as "boss". "Remember, girl, you must tell them you're a virgin. Every time. Even when it's a lie," she coldly whispered, and with that, the woman snapped her fingers again. The same group of women led little Evathia to the first of many customers. And there, that day, took place perhaps the most heinous of crimes; the butchery of a child's innocence. Evathia kept coming back to that whorehouse; she had no choice. She and her siblings still needed the money, and both had no hope of ever getting jobs. Evathia lived by her boss' words; with her every beckon, she swore before her customer that she was a virgin before she got to work. Even when it was a lie. Evathia played the part all too well; the cherubic, virginal little girl---catering to these deplorable men's, and even sometimes women's, wicked fantasies. But then there came a point where she had at last grown up. Her shapely, slim figure now allowed her to exceed her boss in height, and with it Evathia had a new image. No longer was she the innocent-looking little girl, the clean slate which men and women dreamt of staining. Perhaps it was her eyes---those enigmatic irises of the most veritable intensity---that at last persuaded the boss to change the girl's shtick. She was fourteen now, and from this point on, Evathia was no longer the sweet little child---she was the ravishing seductress, poised and ready. Evathia's personality was forever altered by this. Where the girl was once a skeptic, she became a cold-hearted cynic, convinced of the world's intrinsic wretchedness. She concealed pain through silence, anger through a smile. But once work was no longer involved, Evathia became something of a different character. Overtly domineering and ruthless as they come, bitter and often just plain cruel. Within her awakened something of a sadistic nature; Evathia became quite gleeful and satisfied amidst others' anguish. She'd take great pleasure in bringing those around her to their knees, at her mercy, none of which they'd ever receive. On top of that, Evathia became extremely jealous, coming to the point of total obsession with her looks---they were her prize. Her money. Her weapon. Evathia couldn't bear the sight of someone possibly being more desirable than she, although thankfully, this was an extremely rare occurrence. Conceited and sly, Evathia found herself at rest in bitter unrest. Even the women whom long ago forced her into costumes and service rooms grew absolutely terrified of her. While the evasive girl went off to work each day, she did so to protect her siblings. Heartless as she may be, to her siblings she at least has some empathy. Nice to have a redeeming quality there, I suppose. Evathia couldn't bear the thought of Juliet working as she did, and nearly snapped when the man in whose home she lived suggested her sister join her. Needless to say, Juliet never saw that wretched old whorehouse. Her siblings lived in complete obliviousness to her sister's work. They were told she worked as a craftswoman, and so actively did Evathia evade the subject of work. More than enough to arise suspicion within her siblings, but neither had the audacity to question her. So they lived on. ... This tormented lifestyle found a sudden cease. It started with the sudden death of the wife---the one that had sheltered the triplets along with her husband. She'd drunk but half a shot too much of that foul Capitol liquid shit that makes you throw up to eat more food, and that was the end of it. Her insides ruptured, and she bled out. She was found dead that evening, and none of the three triplets were even invited to her funeral. Evathia's leg had at last healed, and she had already gone back to her usual life of prostitution weeks prior. But after that funeral, she came upon a most disturbing sight. "Lavinia!" her boss had called, as the voluptuous woman strolled over toward a familiar figure, whose eyes were clouded with emptiness. The very man who had brought Evathia here those years ago. He became a regular customer in the whorehouse, although Evathia was never subjected to the uncomfortable displeasure of being the one to service him. For a while he took a particular liking to Lavinia, even so much as paying extra to make sure it was her he would see, but that ended the day Lavinia wound up marrying rich on a whim, never again having to see the light---or lack thereof---of that wretched building. But still, never did Evathia have to service him. He pissed away the money she worked so hard to earn to fill his grief-ridden head with young, attractive female physiques. And slowly, the man descended into madness. He'd scream at the walls as if they could respond, he'd flicker like candlelight from complete composure to absolute lunacy within the duration of a few short minutes. And one day, he took his madness too far. Like the day he'd introduced Evathia to prostitution, he'd once again found her alone, resting in her own arms, in the grey confines of her bedroom. But this day, his features did not soften, nor did any shred of sympathy graze them, as he marched straight up to her. The man tried to force himself on the young girl, now fifteen years of age. But he was met with surprising resistance, and at last it was Evathia's turn to completely snap. To go absolutely mad. She'd taken the rope used to tie up her window's curtains. Quickly Evathia coiled them around the man's neck, ignoring his cries for mercy, until at last she no longer felt a struggle. Or a pulse. The death was ruled a suicide, due to some tampering of the evidence on Evathia's part. With the childless couple gone, the house's inheritance was dealt with quite casually---simply handed over to the three that still lived inside. No longer did the triplets have to pay for the shelter in which they fought tooth and nail to live. They were free to do as they liked, on their own. The first thing Evathia did was leave the whorehouse for good. No formal goodbye, no declaration of resignation; like Lavinia, she just---one day---disappeared, and never came back. Not that she had anyone she missed in that old place anyway. And so the three seemed to have at last found some peace, from the mess of treachery that had been their lives. Evathia, Juliet, and Hawke---however---were not free of repercussion. New evidence has only recently been found concerning the death of that husband, suggesting that his death was in fact a homicide. The three triplets, now kept under tight supervision, stand trial. And where should they be kept, but in the same building of confinement as the victor kids---some of whom their very kin---sit in now. How did these three come to be, you may ask? A revenge affair. You see, it all started when Mr Blackwood had a one night stand, bringing to his wife two twins---results of the affair. She took pity on them, deciding to raise them as her own. These twins have come to be known as Ash and Rowan Blackwood." "damn, this is getting good" "Indeed. ...and I continue. Olivie, fresh from the initial spite she felt after discovering her husband's infidelity, was due to mentor at the Capitol for a Hunger Games soon after these new discoveries. And who should coincidentally wind up at the Capitol at the same time as Ian Bezenschin---first-born son of northern warlord Alistair Bezenschin, elder brother of Leah's strapping husband Drew---to speak on behalf of his ailing father in a conference. Ian then met Olivie, and---well---the affair begun. Both were married, with children back home, equally aware of the iniquity of their actions, yet they did them anyway. From this came the conception of these three triplets---Evathia, Juliet, and Hawke Fitzroy---and Olivie's husband knew it too. He wasn't about to tell the public that these were lovechildren, because Olivie could've easily done the same to him, but he knew the second she announced her pregnancy that the children were not his. Had Ash and Ro been Olivie's children, I would've said congratulations, you pair have half-siblings now. But you aren't. I am going to say, however, to Kristen, Adam, and Kendall...you three are the real three with newly-discovered family. These three are your cousins. How's that for a shady story, children." New Discoveries tbc SO2G tbc Image gallery Ed2f8239e00550052368422c6b8e1335.jpg|During SO2G. tumblr_noxeeyNYez1ttb2x5o5_250.png|Confronting the Victors' Kids after her bust out of prison, during New Discoveries. tumblr_naqa45WPeH1s905rio1_400.gif|Prepping to leave her mansion again after hooking up with Maisie, during SO2G. Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 8.40.04 PM.png|Fixing down Crystal at the party, during SO2G. tumblr_nn9xz9fgN01rzute3o7_250.gif|Arriving at The North, during SO2G. tumblr_nz2xwnIM3p1r6evigo1_540.jpg|In the North, during SO2G. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Second Generation Category:Written by Georgia